No estaremos juntos para siempre
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: John y Mary celebran una fiesta a la que acuden todos sus amigos, incluidos Sherlock y Molly. Los cuales tendrán una charla que no gustará a la forense.


**¡Feliz Halloween!**

* * *

><p><strong>No vamos a estar juntos para siempre<strong>

Sherlock miraba atentamente unas muestras en el microscopio cuando notó la mirada de Molly sobre él. Se lamió los labios y carraspeó.

—¿Si Molly?

—Yo…

Sherlock alzó la vista por encima del microscopio y la miró fijamente.

—Me preguntaba si llevarás a alguien a la fiesta de John —comentó atropelladamente.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué fiesta de John? —preguntó.

Molly dejó el recipiente que contenía un riñón en el mueble y le miró.

—La fiesta de disfraces de John, ya sabes por Halloween, todos recibimos una invitación. ¿No te llegó la tuya?

—Hace semanas que no miro el correo —dijo Sherlock sin importancia antes de regresar su vista al microscopio.

Molly le miró unos minutos en silencio, sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó al fin.

—Y bien, ¿qué? —preguntó Sherlock sin entender.

—¿Llevarás a alguien?

—No tenía pensado ir.

—¿Cómo qué no? Es la fiesta de John…

—No soy muy dado a las fiestas —dijo Sherlock ocultándose de nuevo tras el microscopio.

—Oh venga, irán todos. Incluso han invitado a Mycroft.

Sherlock contuvo una carcajada antes de ajustar la visión.

—Vamos, anímate. Seguro que a John y a Mary les alegra verte allí.

—No estoy tan seguro, la verdad.

—Por algo te invitarían si no, Sherlock.

—Como quieras —respondió este.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te acompañaré, si quieres —comentó este distraído anotando algo en su cuaderno.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Molly emocionada.

—Sí, sí —dijo poniéndose de pie y colocándose la bufanda —. Tú elige los disfraces y pasa a recogerme. Adiós.

Sherlock salió precipitadamente del laboratorio mientras Molly le miraba con fascinación.

Días más tarde, Sherlock se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea encendida cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Ni tan siquiera se molestó en moverse, y al rato, escuchó unos pasos subir la escalera.

—Sherlock, ¡vamos! Traje los disfraces, llegaremos tarde si no —dijo Molly.

Sherlock se giró y la miró.

—¿Tarde para qué?

—La fiesta de disfraces de John, prometiste ir conmigo —le recordó esta.

Sherlock la miró fijamente mientras buscaba en su palacio mental esa conversación. Acabó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Sí, perdona —le dijo acercándose de ella —. ¿Qué disfraz has elegido?

—El de Jack Skelleton —explicó ella sonriente alzando un traje.

—¿Quién es ese?

—¿No has visto la película?

—¿Tiene una película?

Molly suspiró.

—No tiene importancia, tu vístete. Yo me pondré este —dijo alzando otro traje que parecía hecho con trozos de otro.

—¿Vamos de mendigos? —preguntó Sherlock confundido.

—No, tranquilo —le dijo ella sonriendo —. Tú ponte el traje, luego te maquillaré como es debido.

Sherlock asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto. El traje era un smoking negro con rayas verticales blancas, increíblemente ajustado. Se colocó unos zapatos negros y se miró al espejo, su figura estaba demasiado resaltada lo que no le dejó dudas acerca de que estaba pensando Molly cuando escogió el traje.

Cuando regresó al salón, vio a Molly en el centro del salón mirándose al espejo, tenía el pelo suelto y liso, toda la piel expuesta estaba pintada de azul y en las articulaciones llevaba marcas de color negra, como si fueran hilos que las hunieran. Además, llevaba ojeras.

—Siéntate —le dijo ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Te voy a maquillar, venga.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo.

—No quiero —se negó.

—Oh venga, forma parte del disfraz.

—No quiero maquillarme, estoy bien así. Seguro que por el traje es demasiado evidente el personaje.

Molly suspiró.

—Como quieras, vámonos.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado, la cogió por el brazos y ambos salieron de Baker Street rumbo a la casa de John.

Mary les abrió la puesta, iba vestida como Bonnie Parker, la famosa ladrona de bancos estadounidenses. También estaba Greg, disfrazado de alguna serie de televisión de la BBC y algunos amigos de John y Mary que ni tan siquiera Sherlock se molestó en saludar.

Se escuchaba alguna canción de los Beatles de fondo, había aperitivos en grandes cuencos y una nevera con hielo en el centro del salón donde estaban las cervezas. Sherlock cogió una y la abrió antes de irse a un rincón mientras que Molly se iba a hablar con Greg.

John se acercó a él sonriéndole

—No creí que fueras a venir —se sinceró.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y le miró de arriba abajo antes de reírse.

—Fue idea de Molly, Clyde.

John sonrió orgulloso y se estiró un poco.

—Me sienta genial, ¿eh?

—Y tu mujer de Bonnie, sois un pelín irónicos —le dijo divertido.

John alzó una ceja divertido.

—Cállate anda —le dijo negando con la cabeza —. Vosotros también lleváis un disfraz de parejas.

Sherlock alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué dices?

—Sois Jack Skelleton y Sally, tienen una escena preciosa al final de la película en el que se dicen que permanecerán juntos para siempre.

Sherlock suspiró y se frotó la cara.

—Mierda —murmuró —. De haberlo sabido no hubiese aceptado.

John sonrió de medio lado y se acercó un poco a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices?

—Creo que le he dejado bastante obvio en varias ocasiones que los sentimientos no son correspondidos —dijo en voz baja mientras la miraba.

—Quizás debería de aclarárselo por última vez, dadle otros motivos.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Sherlock enarcando una ceja.

John sonrió de oreja a oreja, Sherlock bufó.

—No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar, John.

—Sherlock, si quieres que deje de insistir cuéntaselo. No vas a empeorar la situación. Y por favor, sé cuidadoso.

Sherlock le quitó la copa a John de la mano y se la terminó antes de dirigirse con paso decidido hacia Molly.

—¿Podemos hablar un segundo? —le preguntó apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Molly, que estaba hablando con Greg, sonrió mientras su rostro se iluminaba.

—Claro.

Sherlock sonrió a Greg que le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras se separaban y se iban a un rinconcito.

—John me ha explicado el tema de nuestro disfraz —susurró Sherlock.

Molly ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Pensé que era perfecto, Jack y Sally son una pareja increíble, en un mundo paralelo y tan diferentes y…

—Molly —interrumpió Sherlock —. ¿Puedo hablar? —susurró.

La forense asintió débilmente, mientras se sonrojaba.

—Lo siento, lo siento…

—Molly —repitió Sherlock —. De verdad que lo siento, lo siento pero… No soy el adecuado.

Molly se sonrojó más que antes y miró al suelo avergonzada.

—Quizás si lo intentáramos…

—Molly, soy un psicópata adicto a las drogas, te mereces algo mejor que yo —dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

—Podría ayudarte a acabar con eso, podríamos salir juntos.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro largo mientras apartaba la mano de ella.

—Molly —murmuró —. No me siento atraído por las chicas —confesó.

Esta levantó la cabeza y la miró extrañada.

—¿Perdón?

—No me siento atraído por las chicas —repitió.

—No digas eso, Jeannie estuviste con ella. Solo fue para conseguir información pero…

—No me atraía sexualmente, Molly. Ninguna chica me atrae sexualmente. Eres guapa, sí, pero jamás podríamos tener algo.

Molly tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza.

—Pero, yo pensé que solo…

—Siento no habértelo contado antes.

—Me siento estúpida.

Sherlock se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo pero Molly se apartó le dio la espalda y se fue. Sherlock sintió como una mano invisible le apretaba el estómago, sin saber muy bien cómo afrontar ese sentimiento.

—¿Qué tal fue la charla? —le preguntó John.

Sherlock dio un respingo y se volvió.

—Bien —se limitó a responder mientras miraba el suelo.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—La verdad.

—¿Qué te gustan los chicos?

Sherlock le miró fijamente y apretó los labios antes de asentir. Ni tan siquiera se despidió, se fue hacia la puerta y salió casi corriendo de la casa. Cuando estuvo en la calle, se quitó la pajarita y la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón antes de abrirse unos botones de la camisa.

Le costaba respirar y estaba un poco mareado.

—Sherlock —le dijo la voz de su amigo a la espalda —. Tranquilo.

El detective intentó aguantar el aire hasta que los ojos lagrimearon, John se acercó a él y le acarició la espalda.

—Siéntate conmigo —le pidió.

Sherlock le hizo caso y enterró la cabeza entre sus piernas, intentando tranquilizarse. John le acariciaba la espalda, dejándole que recuperara el aire.

—Supongo que… Debiste de decírselo antes —comentó John.

Sherlock se alzó y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Las chicas que he rechazado nunca insistieron —murmuró.

—Molly creía que te podría tener algún día en algún momento —susurró John mientras sacaba de su chaqueta un paquete de cigarrillos y se lo tendía a Sherlock.

El detective no dudo en coger uno y lo encendió apresuradamente. Dio una gran calada y luego expulsó el aire mirando a la noche.

—Me gustaría que me lo hubieses contado —le comentó John.

—No era necesario, no quería una relación romántica contigo.

—¡Oye! ¡Que soy un hombre sexy! —exclamó John ofendido.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja y lo miro de arriba bajo.

—Demasiado bajo.

John le miró muy serio antes de echarse a reír, Sherlock rió con él sintiendo como la ansiedad iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Ambos se pusieron de pie y John le apretó el brazo a Sherlock.

—Ten cuidadito, no vaya a ser que los fantasmas te persigan y te atrapen.

Sherlock rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Adiós John —susurró antes de irse calle abajo.

**FIN**


End file.
